Their story Usui&Misaki
by xElla8D
Summary: Hey c; This is my first story of KWMS I publish!:'D the story takes place after ch. 79 of the manga and shows the story in my point of view More info at the beginning of the first chapter!;D Rated M for some contents .. * *


KWMS Fan-fiction V.2; "The story of Ayuzawa Misaki & Usui Takumi"

Okay, so this is kind of the first time publishing one of my fan-fictions, so please tell me what you think, anything The story will take place right after chapter 79 of the on-going manga, when Usui & Misaki spend some time alone & everything that comes after in my vision. Unknown number of chapters, it will contain romance, tragedy, action, 15/18+. It will revolve around Usui&Misaki, as they're the main leads, but I might include Sakura&Kuuga and Shintani&Suzuna spots. Enjoy c; .

CHAPTER ONE; 'When the water cools down'

Misaki's P.O.V.

'One more time. Misaki ..' He said, his lips so close to mine. His warm & sweet breath pouted my lips as I fixed my starry eyes into his.

Usui Takumi, just how much more can you make me love you?

'Takumi ..' I replied.

Once I said that, he instantly kissed me and I just couldn't resist.

Love .. This is probably how it feels. It doesn't matter what kind of crisis there is, if I'm with him, I definitely won't regret it.

I could feel him lay me down, as his right hand held my left one. His left hand freely moved through my hair and then stuck on my neck.

His lips weren't as usual. His kisses were usually restrained, soft, but now it was different. His lips were kind of pressing mine harder like they'd eat mine any time. In no time, I found my right hand longing for his cheek.

I couldn't control it. It just … stuck on his cheek deeply caressing it.

Then there it was.

Normal P.O.V.

The way they were kissing and then … a heavy knock on the door. The door wasn't locked, of course. Both of them split up and freaking out Misaki threw herself farther on the bed. Usui went to open the door but it was already forcefully pushed by Igarashi Tora, the prestigious Miyabigaoka's student council president & the one who helped Misaki reach London.

Followed by Maki & wearing his usual smirking face he said:

'Let's play the game of life!'

'W-what?' Misaki mumbled. It was crystal clear Usui did something to her as he was the only one who could possibly mess her up like that.

'You don't know anything, do you?' Tora joked.

'You're saying … We have to wait' Usui seriously said.

'Yes. You see, after the scene today, we can't possibly know what the Duke's going to do nor what Gerard's planning after how brutally his plans were crushed' Maki said.

Misaki's face straightened as she started thinking.

'_It wasn't actually a good idea to jump from up there, was it? If I hadn't done that I couldn't have got the Duke outside_' Misaki thought.

'Okay, we understand. Now, why are you here?' Usui asked.

'Actually, it's rather safer to gather all together than to split up and become an easy target' Tora replied, taking off his tie and lying on the bed.

'Yeah, that's quite true, but why are you lying in our bed?' Usui dominantly replied.

'I'm exhausted. Your pretty maid's pretty tiresome, I should rest. And besides, it's only you & I that can actually do something in the current situation, so you should rest & clear your head as well' Tora said closing his eyes.

Usui sighed.

'Okay, you & your guy take the bed. I don't care about being an easy target, I'll take my Misaki to a better room & watch over her' He replied turning around to face a blushing Misaki.

'Stubborn aren't you' Tora laughed 'Stay here, we'll take our leave. But if something happens, it's not my fault' He said.

Usui chuckled.

'With me here, nothing's going to happen' Usui said.

'As expected from you, such a sinner' Tora said getting up.

After they had left, Usui turned around to face Misaki. He smiled to her in order to calm her down.

Usui's P.O.V.

It felt so good. Seeing Misaki finally surrendering to me, how cute she was … The way she said my name, only to be interrupted by those fools. Just how long am I going to wait to have her for myself? I'll wait, anyways. If she's with me, it's fine.

As I smiled to her, I saw her messed up expression turn to an undefined one. Her cheeks turned even redder and she looked down.

'I believe you should get some rest. You must be truly exhausted' I softly said to her. Oh Misaki, just how much you need a manly figure to protect you.

'N-no, I'm not that tired' She said. Such a bad liar.

'I insist. At least, lie down please' I said coming closer.

'U- Takumi, where are you going to sleep if I sleep here?' She said. Her vulnerable expression, just how I can't resist it. Of course I wouldn't harm her. I smiled once again and pat her head.

'I'll take the floor, don't worry'

Her undefined expression turned from uneasiness to guilty and anger.

'NO, I will leave, I can't let you sleep on the floor' She said trying to get up.

How funny. I pushed her back saying:

'Listen to that guy at least once. It's better if we stay in groups'

'B-but I can't let you have the floor'

'Nor can I' Is it possible for you to be asking me to join you, Misaki?

'T-then, we can only do one thing. Share the bed' She said looking down as she blushed.


End file.
